virtual_warrior_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson
Crimsonsky is an IceClan cat, brother of Darkwing and Emberstorm. He has amber eyes and a ginger pelt with gray stripes, gray ears, paws and tail tip. Crimson's Bio Kit: Crimsonkit hated Darkwing since the moment they met - a surge of aggression sparked between them, thus causing all of the following events and ultimately leading to Crimson's downfall. When Darkwing left Iceclan while Crimson was almost an apprentice, Crimson was overjoyed. His stupid brother was gone and he could live out of a shadow. He met Songheart and she became his mentor. Early Apprenticeship: He quickly became friends with Wolfpawmist and they began hanging out a lot. She showed him and her friend Nightpawshadow a secret area that only the three of them knew about. After she introduced Nightpaw to him, the three of them became a trio. Soon after Crimson began slowely losing it. He claimed he heard Darkwing's voice haunting him and believed it was real. He told Wolfmist about this and the fact that he believed Darkwing would destroy their clan. And she believed him. Trying to distract himself, he created a friendly competition between himself and the cats of Iceclan. In between breaks of this competition, he questioned Mossfeather about Darkwing's whereabouts, hoping she would know, being his best friend. She refused to tell him and thus started them being enemies. Soon after he was given Tanglepelt as a mentor. They trained scarcely, but when they trained, it was intense. He began to look up to her as if she was a role model. During the competition, he formed a hate for Tigerpawfang. He challenged her to a battle an lost, believing that he had lost all his pride and honor in doing so. Preparing for the end and final battle: Darkwing's return was approaching, and Crimson truly believed that his brother would destroy the clan. He began trying to rally his friends to fight back against his 'evil' brother. In addition, he once again tried to force Mossfeather to tell him where Darkwing was, so he could kill his brother before he returned. This failed as Mossfeather would not budge. Cloudpawspirit began flirting with the one cat Crimson had any love for, Wolfmist. This enraged him to the extreme. Once Cloudspirit left her alone, atleast for the moment, he admitted that he was finally in love with her. But of course, pesky little Cloudspirit came back and began spewing hate and telling everyone he wanted to kill Crimson and Wolfmist. So Crimson challenged him, only to be stopped by the warriors. So the two began to hate one another. He recruited Nightpaw to help him fight against Darkwing. She joined his little 'defense force'. They were called the "Darkwing Group". Later, Cloudpaw was forgiven and he joined their little defense group. The whole situation was causing him to get little or no sleep. The stress was killing him, and he began to act... oddly. The time was near when all of this would end in bloodshed. The final battle The day came where Darkwing was arriving. He had several cats on his side, but didn't know if they could win. Regardless, it would be a victory if he could kill Darkwing- even if it meant losing his own family. Darkwing came and the two sides battled. Those against Darkwing and those who defended him. In the end, Darkwing proved himself innocent, and Crimson ran out of Iceclan, abandoning his home, his life goal crushed. He never completed his apprentice training, so he would forever be Crimsonpaw. Rogue: He wandered through rogue territory for moons, not sure what to do. He had changed his name to Crimson so that no rogues would know he was clan. Soon after, a strange Fireclan cat arrived claiming to be his brother. The cat, Emberstorm, proved himself and then went to Iceclan to ask Darkwing more about their heritage, and maybe live there. Thus Crimson was alone once again. After moons of more wandering, and slowly becoming more and more lonely, Emberstorm came back. He said that there was a so called "Holy Land" that could make him not so insane. It could also supposedly cure Crimsons hatred. The two ventured deep into the territory where they arrived at a cavern. Crimson and Emberstorm both received dreams, Crimson's telling him to forgive Darkwing and return to IceClan, and Emberstorm's telling him about his parents. They both accepted the dreams, and Crimson prepared to return to IceClan. He decided to change his name to Crimsonsky. Return to IceClan He was accepted back without a fight. Mossfeather was furious, but Tanglepelt, Cloudspirit, and Wolfmist were glad to see him. He soon found out that Wolfmist and Cloudspirit were now mates, which soon ended, due to Cloudspirit not accepting Wolfmist's decision that she needed to think about who she loved. Crimsonsky and Wolfmist finally became mates.